Pain
by The Most Terrible Writer
Summary: Lilly's life is turned the other way when a rumor from school causes all her loved ones to treat her badly. She decides to end it all in a swipe of a razor... or so she thought! Rated M for graphic attempted suicide, language, and violence. You're Warned!
1. Chapter 1: The Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote another suicide fic, cause.... well I don't really know. This one is Lilly's suicide note. There's not really anything graphic, just one little sentence that could make you squeamish. Flamers are welcome!!! You will only make me laugh....**

**Warning: The following story contains language, talk of sex, talk of suicide, implied suicide, and implied character death. Read at your own risk. You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Hannah Montana. I just toy around with them. Unfortunately.... :(**

**

* * *

**

**Pain**

_Lillian Marie Truscott's Last Words_

To anyone who finds me and my family,

My name is Lillian Marie Truscott. I'm 16 and my very best friend in the whole world was Miley Stewart, aka, Hannah Montana. I had a great life: a best friend, loving parents, a great boyfriend. They all started treating me like crap over some stupid rumor they heard from school.

_**Flashback**_

_I ran up the steep driveway of my best friend's home. I finally got to the door and knocked on it. I peeped through the blinds to see if she was coming. I saw Miley and her dad in the kitchen. Her door wasn't all that sound-proof, so I heard the following conversation:_

"_Dad! It's Lilly! What do I do!?" Miley whispered, but loud enough so I could hear it._

"_Bud, just let her keep knocking. She'll leave, eventually" Robbie replied._

Leave? _I thought. _Why would they want me to leave?.

"_I can't believe she still expects me to _like _her after what she did!!!" Miley whispered._

"_I don't understand, either, honey. Just leave her at the door" Robbie said._

"_I mean, why have sex with your best friend's boyfriend?"._

"_What?!?!" I shouted at the glass window. "You think I had sex with Jake?!?!"._

"_Lilly!!! You can hear us?! Oh, dammit, daddy, what do we do?!" Miley asked her father._

"_Lilly, I'm sorry to be so cruel to you, but after the story Miley heard from school, I can't let you hang out with her any more" her father said, opening the door._

"_Miley, what the hell?! You don't honestly think I'd lose my virginity at age _16, _do you?!" I screamed at her._

_Miley kept silent, and stared at the floor._

"_You know what? Fine, think I'm a whore, I don't really give a damn. I can't believe you'd think I'd do that, though."_

_I stomped away from the door, angrier than ever. _

_I decided to go to Oliver's house (since he probably thought I cheated on him). I walked about ½ a mile till I got to his house._

_I walked to the front door and rang the door bell, because his mom thinks people will scratch the glass by knocking._

_Oliver came to the door and opened it up. _

"_Hey, baby, what's up?" I said, kissing his sculpted lips._

_He pulled back and gave me a look of disgust, as if he was shocked that I had actually showed up._

"_Why the hell are you here, Lilly?" he hissed at me._

"_Because, I'm your girlfriend" I told him._

"_Not any more" he said, about to shut the door._

_I blocked it with my foot._

"_Don't tell me you think that I had sex with someone, too" I told him, giving him a hard look._

"_Lilly, you had sex with _Jake Ryan, _Miley'_s boyfriend!_" he exclaimed. _

"_Damnit!! Who told that fucking lie?!" I exclaimed._

"_Ya think?!" Oliver exclaimed._

"_Ollie, baby, you know I would never cheat on you. I love you more than anything in the world, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you". I tried to convince him._

"_I don't want to hear your fucking lies, you whore! Get the hell off my property, slut!" Oliver screamed at me._

_He slammed the door in my face, and I began to cry. How could my life get so messed up? I hadn't done anything wrong! The bitch who had made up that rumor should be going through all this, not me!_

_I walked home early (I usually go to Miley's after school), hoping that my brother hadn't told my parents about the rumor._

_I dashed into the front door of my house and walked into the living room for a snack. I turned on the TV and munched on some pretzels. Suddenly, my parents popped into the room, took the remote, and turned off the TV._

"_What the hell, mom?!" I yelped (she had turned off the TV). "I was watching that!!"._

"_Your brother told us the story from school" Dad said, looking at me shamefully._

"_Oh boy" I murmured._

"_Why the hell did you have sex under age?!?!" My mom and dad yelled at me in unison._

"_I didn't!! All my friends hate me now because they think I'm a slut!!!" I yelled, tears dripping from my face._

"_Well, you're brother has always been more honest than you, Lilly, and I just can't find it in my heart to believe you" my dad told me._

"_So, if you wanna be a whore, we'll treat you like a whore" my mom said._

_My dad came up to me and raises a hand. He looked like he was going to slap me._

"_Dad, please, don't! You raised me better than to have sex at this age!" I cried, more tears spilling out._

"_Honey, this is for your own good" he assured me._

_He brought his hand down on my cheek, hard. Tears slid down my cheeks. The bruise began forming an my cheek, and it stung._

"_Now, don't be late tomorrow after school. No going to Miley's or anything. Come straight home and we'll give you your punishment" my mom said, before pointing up to my room. _

_I quietly ran up the stairs and fell onto my bed, letting the sobs come out at full blast._

_**End of Flashback**_

Ever since that day, my life's been a living hell. When I went to school the next day, I became the slut that no one respected. I was the girl that had done the football team. I was the girl who lost her virginity to her best friend's boyfriend. I was... well, alone.

Oliver started dating Becca Weller again, and they seemed pretty happy together. Miley and Oliver began hanging out with Amber and Ashely, and they became pretty popular. My parents started abusing me more harshly everyday. It got to a point where my mom was never home any more. One day, my mom called my dad and said she couldn't take the disappointment of me any more, and had left with a guy she had been dating, secretly, behind my dad's back.

My dad became an alcoholic and began punching me and kicking me, and he even started stabbing me, all the while screaming and cursing at me that it was my fault that Mom left. Which it was.

Dad, I'm sorry I drove Mom away. I loved her very much. It wasn't my fault she left, it was your fault for not believing me. You raised me better than to have sex under-age. I'm sorry I left you, but I can't take it anymore. I hate being treated like a bitch at school. I hate you hurting me and laughing when you hear me scream. I hate _you_.

Miley, I know you probably didn't see this coming. You probably thought I would enjoy being the kind of girl you thought I was, but I was _never_ that kind of girl. I love you, Miley, you have always been my best friend. Even though you treat me like a weirdo, I've always remembered you as my best friend, and I hope you never forget that.

Oliver, this is going to be harder than ever. Oliver, I loved you in more ways than you could imagine. The only reason I didn't do this earlier is because I thought you might realize that I would never do that. I would never cheat on you, especially with my best friend's boyfriend. I love you, Oliver, and I know that you know in your heart that I wouldn't do that to you. I didn't want to do this, but I just couldn't go on. I just want you to know that my last thoughts were of you.

If you found this letter, I'm probably already dead. I'm in the bathroom in the hallway. My wrists are opened and bloodied. You may think I'm pretty crazy. But, if your parents were abusing you harshly, your best friend thinks you're a slut for sleeping with her boyfriend, and your boyfriend thinks you're a cheater, would you really want to go on with your life? Would you?

I'm doing what I want, and all I want is for the pain to stop.

Signed,

Lillian Marie Truscott


	2. Chapter 2: Failed Attempt

**Pain**

_**Lilly's POV**_

I sighed and placed the letter on my bed, letting a tear slide down my cheek. My golden hair was up in a bundle, held up by bobby pins. I pulled the bobby pins out and let my extensive, sunny hair fall, covering my shoulders. I took a deep breath, and I felt a pain surge through my left hip.

_It's just a bruise_, I thought.

The thought made me remember why I was doing this, so I smiled, happy that I would finally be getting away from the pain.

I went around the house, quickly, leaving notes on my belongings saying to who they would go to.

I came across a bracelet, which had a half heart on it. Miley had another one just like it, except with the other half.

I wrote down in messy handwriting.

_Miley can have this bracelet. It was the other half of our friendship bracelets, and I'm almost positive that she already threw hers away._

I looked around the house one more time, making sure I hadn't forgotten anything.

Seeing nothing unmarked, I ran upstairs and into the hallway, where I stood in front of the door. When I gathered up enough courage, I walked in and confidently grabbed my razor from the medicine cabinet. I went to the tub and turned the water on hot. I waited for the tub the fill up, while admiring the shine of the razor. When it was about halfway filled up, I undressed, stepped in there and stood, and adjusted to the heat. Slowly, I lowered myself into the water, gripping the razor tightly. When I was in a laying position, I took the plastic top off my razor and gently lowered it to my wrist.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of bravery come over me as I sliced my skin harshly with the blade. I pulled it up about two inched then stopped to watch the beautiful sight of my blood rushing forth. I watched intently as a flow of blood began puddle on my arm, myself, admiring the glittering shine and the magnificent color. Then, I held the razor in the same hand again, and slashed myself higher on my arm. I watched th river of blood rush on my arm and into the water, turning the water a wonderful shade of red. I smiled, letting the pain take me to another world.

Suddenly, I heard a door open downstairs.

_Oh, shit! _I thought. _Dad's gonna kill me!_ _If 'Dad' is the right thing to call him._

I heard footsteps come upstairs and into my room, but I heard no slurring words of, 'Lilly!!! Get the fuck down here you slut of a daughter!!! Time for your daily beating!!!'. Instead, I heard silence.

But, I no longer cared. The blood loss was taking it's toll, and, soon, I would be in a happy place.

My vision started to blacken around the edges, and the water had turned to a solid, dark red, due to my blood. I decided to make the pain bigger. I grabbed the soap bar with my good hand and got in soapy under the water. I brought it up from the water and rubbed it all over my wounds. I screamed in joy from the pain I received, but I soon regretted it.

The mysterious person was still in the house. And now they knew I was there now.

But no matter, my vision was clouded with blackness now, which told me my death was soon to come.

Then the door handle rattled.

I payed no attention.

It shook violently.

Then I saw was the man I loved with all my heart, Oliver Oscar Oken, standing in the doorway.

Then, my eyes declined my wish to see anymore.

_**Oliver's POV**_

"Lilly, no!" I cried out, rushing to her side.

She had passed out right after I had walked into the room.

I lifted her out of the water, and layed her on the floor. I rummaged through her cabinets till I yanked out a sky blue towel and wrapped it around her. I found a first aid kit under the sink open tore it open, quickly grabbing the gauze. I unrolled some of the gauze and wrapped it around her cuts, putting some pressure an to stop the bleeding. I picked her up and ran downstairs, holding my cellphone against my ear with my shoulder.

"Hello, is this 911?!?!" I asked frantically.

"Yes, son, calm down. Tell me what's happening" the man instructed me calmly.

"My ex-girlfriend! I went into her house to tell her something and I found her suicide note and herself in the tub, with cuts on her left arm!" I yelled into the reciever.

"It's okay, son, we're coming right now! Can you tell us where you are?".

"397 Sunset Lane!".

Suddenly, the line went dead and I knew they were coming to get us.

About three minutes later, an ambulance came rushing into view and I hurried outside with Lilly in my arms. Two men came out with a stretcher and I gently put her down on it. They dashed her into the back of the ambulance, and I climbed in with her. I slammed the door behind us.

They began attaching wires and who – knows – what to her and I just gripped her hand. The beeping noise around us was very faint and slow.

"What are we supposed to do?!" I yelled, not willing to let my only love die.

"There's nothing we can do right now, son, except wait for the bleeding to stop, and the heart rate to increase" a man said.

~-~-~-~-~

Lilly, my dear Lillian Marie Truscott, lay on the hospital bed, a look of peacefulness swept across her face. Miley sat in the chair across the room, silently weeping for her best friend.

"Oliver, I never told her how much she meant to me. The asshole that told the rumor should be in her place. Lilly did nothing, and now she has to die!" Miley cried, sobbing into her dress.

I walked over to Miley, and gently stroked her arm. "Miley, it's gonna be okay. Lilly's gonna get through this, and every thing will go back to the way it was when we were happy. I know Lilly, and she's strong enough to endure anything, including this. Don't you ever think like that" I whispered to her.

"Oh, Ollie, I hope you're right" Miley whispered back through sniffs.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I was just, so... con fused. Please don't dies, Lilly" I whispered into her hand. "I love you". Tears began streaming down my cheeks at a fast speed, and the soft noise of them dropping onto my love, sounded louder than anything throughout the room. The beeping noise had sped up a little, but not enough to assure us that she would live.

_How could I have let my Lilly, my only love, do this to her self? She did nothing! How could _I_ have thought that she cheated on me, when she never did 1 little thing wrong in her life? _I thought. _How could I have been so _stupid_?_

"Oliver... Ollie, what happened?".

I sat up in shock to see the face of my angel look at me with cute confusion.

My Lilly was back.

**A/N: Yay!!!!! Lilly's alive!!!!!!!! *dances for joy* I'm so clever not to have ended this wonderful love story!**

**The next chappy will be up soon! I promise! *pinkies* :P**

**Untruthful =)**


	3. Chapter 3: We're There For You

"_Oliver... Ollie, what happened?"._

_I sat up in shock to see the face of my angel look up at me with cute confusion._

_My Lilly was back._

**Lilly's PoV**

What's going on? Where am I? I thought.

"Ollie, where's Dad? Is he mad? Oh, please God, don't let him be mad" I said.

Oliver was staring back at me with tears streaming down his face and happiness etched neatly into it.

"Oh, Lilly!" Oliver shouted as he wrapped his arms around me.

I found the strength to push him off. "Ollie, why are you here?".

"I needed to tell you that I love you still, and that I didn't care about Becca, ever" Oliver told me, clutching my hand.

"Oliver, you were supposed to let me die".

"Why in the hell would I ever do that?".

"'Cause I'm not worth anything in this world. I'm a disappointment to my parents, especially my mom. My dad hates me for making Mom leave. You hate me because you think I cheated on you. Miley hates me because she thinks it was Jake."

"Lilly, I never believed that for one minute!".

"Lilly..." Miley started.

"No! I don't want to hear any crap from you guys. I don't want to live, and you should've just respected the fact that I wanted to die!".

A nurse entered the room, and glanced at the heart monitor, which was zig zagging frantically, with the beeping noises becoming faster than normal.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Oliver and Miley" she stated.

"Thank you, Miss" I thanked.

Oliver and Miley made their way out, weeping into their palms, and letting their tears splatter everywhere.

The nurse called the doctor in and began to ask me questions about what happened.

"I'm fine!" I cried. "I don't need counseling, and I swear, if you put me in it, you'll pay!".

"Calm down, sweetie" the doctor instructed, softly.

I payed no attention. "And if you put me back in that hell hole with my father, I promise you I'll have my revenge!". I started to cry. "That's why I did this."

"Honey, did your dad ever... hit you?" the doctor asked concerned.

"Yes...".

"Did he ever kick you?".

"Yes...".

"What all did he do?".

"Kick me, punch me, stab me..." I continued on. I muttered on last thing. "Rape me...".

"Oh my God! Lilly!" Oliver shouted through the door. "That son of a bitch raped you?!".

Apparently I didn't mutter it.

"Honey, we're going to need you to take a pregnancy test" the doctor told me.

My eyes widened. I had forgotten the fact that I could be pregnant.

The doctor rummaged through a cabinet in the room and pulled out a pregnancy test from a box. He handed it to me and helped me to the bathroom.

I closed the door and locked it and silently wept as I peed onto the stick. Afterwards, I handed the test to the doctor and resumed my spot in the hospital bed.

The doctor went outside and talked to Miley and Oliver. I saw Miley clap a hand over her mouth, and more tears slipped through her eyes.

No, this can't be my life. Everything was supposed to remain the same. Ollie and I were supposed to be lovers. My parents were supposed to be deeply in love, and cherish me. Miley was supposed to be my BFFTTE (Best Friend Till The End).

Instead, I was pregnant with baby that belonged to my **dad, **and I was in the hospital, with wounds that could have killed me. Talk about everything gone wrong.

The doctor, Miley, and Oliver silently came in, Miley in tears, the doctor with the test, and Ollie looking down.

"Ms. Truscott, it seems that... you're pregnant" the doctor said.

"NO! I can't be pregnant!" I yelled, clutching my stomach.

"Ms. Truscott, we have to know, for the baby's sake; Did you're father ever abuse you after he raped you?".

Tears cascading down my cheeks as I nodded very slowly, clutching the supposed baby through my stomach.

"Lilly! I'm so sorry we let this happen to you!" Oliver cried, as Miley and him ran to either side of the bed, hugging me.

I finally decided to let them hug me. I needed the support anyway.

"It's okay" I whispered in Ollie's ear.

"No, it's not. I'm going to help you through this, and so is Miley. We'll do anything and everything to make sure that nothing else in the world makes your life a living hell. And you're dad will pay for what he's done to you, I can promise you th-". I cut Oliver off.

"No, Oliver, don't waste your time with me, nor you, Miley" I asked them, stroking Miley's hair.

"Lilly, don't try and stop us. We love you too much to let you go through this on your own, okay? We won't leave your side for one moment" Miley fought back.

I smiled. I knew right then what I wanted to do.

"I'm not having an abortion, or an adoption. I don't believe in killing babies, and I don't want tis baby to have a weirdo family that could end up-" I gulped. "Abusing it".

Oliver and Miley smiled at me.

"And I will help you raise this baby as if it's my own, I promise you that" Oliver vowed, holding my hand.

I smiled at him, and Miley and Oliver began pressing on my stomach, putting an ear to it, trying to see whether it was there.

Then a thought ran through my mind.

What if my dad killed it?

**AN: So...? Whaddya think?! Good, bad? You know, there's great way to express your thoughts on a story. It's called REVIEWING. PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews to know whether I'm doing good!!!**

**Untruthful :P**


End file.
